The Disappearance of Many Smashers II
by TheFanOfNintendo
Summary: a continued story of The Disappearance of Many Smashers
1. Flashback

_**Flashback**_

_Day 1_

The first day when the cursens came to the world. A brunette who wore red armor came to the world and has told the guys information about the cursens.

"Those creatures are called cursens, they are related to the demonic creatures from Hell. A long time ago, before a demon was born, their DNA got contaminated with a type of dark-powered cells. When this so-called-demon was born, they're skin turned out to be dark purple, their eyes were completely white, and their horns were black. Eventually, more of those dark purple creatures were around, their claws became very dangerous. If they scratch you hard enough, it is possible for the victum to turn into a cursen, either that or you can easily die since their claws can be so fierce."

_Day 2_

The day when everything turned pitchblack and the soul of Toon Link's and Lucas's voices are heard.

"Watch out, the creatures will get someone, you may be next..."

_Day 3_

The day when Roy found more information about the cursens.

"Whoa, I just found some info about these stupid creatures. The reason why they've gone so evil is because of this new ruler named, Lilinia. She happens to be a very powerful, princess-like girl. The very weird thing about this Lilinia girl is that she is not a cursen. She has blonde, strait hair, and she's got paleish humanish skin. She doesn't look like she's so powerful, but I don't know. Here's the picture if you want to see what she looks like."

_Day 4_

The day when everything turned pitchblack and everyone had a vision about Lilinia taking over the world. Wolf found Lilinia's castle and everyone made a plan to defeat Lilinia.

"That rock that rolled by, I think the cursens did that, you know what else, I think we're ready to hit the castle and kick Lilinia's butt!" Dark yelled.

_Last Day before The Battle_

The day when everyone breaks into Lilinia's castle. The door to Lilinia's room was unlocked with three keys as some of the smashers, lifeless bodies were left behind.

_The Battle against Lilinia_

The surviors attempted to defeat Lilinia, but everyone was killed, except for Dark and Rin. They were locked up in an unbreakable cage and fell down an endless hole.

_**Present Time**_

Rin and Dark were laying down inside the cage and they were wondering how they were going to get out of the unbreakable cage.

"You know, everything has a way of getting out. I think we can get out of this stupid cage. We just need to find the way out." Dark said. She got up and tried to squeeze through the bars of the unbreakable cage. She got halfway out, however she couldn't get out. "Rin, I can almost get out of this thing, but I can't really get out. I got an idea, you push me out, and I quickly grab you so I can pull you out, after that turn into your phoenix form so that way we can get back up there and show Lilinia that she's still got a few people alive if they're not dead already. Do you think everyone died there by now?"

"It's possible. Let's start the plan."

"You got it!" Rin pushes Dark between the bars of the unbreakable cage. Dark quickly grabs Rin's arm and pulls her out of the cage. Rin turns into a phoenix and both her and Dark fly back up from the hole. Lilinia was sitting in her chair and was thinking about what to do with the cursens. Dark and Rin fly up through the hole that Lilinia made and they fly at her. Lilinia falls down and looses her staff. Dark quickly grabs Lilinia's staff and glances at Rin. Rin turns back into her normal form and Dark gives the staff to Rin. Both of the girls glare at Lilinia, who was lying down and trying to get up.

"You've went too far! You've used those ugly cursens to kill almost everyone. That is just retarded, I hope you go to hell for what you've done." Dark snapped.

"Make me, and what are you pathetic weaklings going to do with my staff, you can't just use it on me, ha! It only works when I use it. I'm going to destroy both of you and rule the world, hahahahaha!" Lilinia evily said.

"I don't think you've noticed but there is a window..." Dark said as she started to evily smile. Rin runs over to the window next to Lilinia's chair and smashed it open and throws the staff out.

"My staff! You threw away my beautiful staff!" Lilinia growled. Dark sees a sword hidden on Lilinia's door which it had dark blue hilt and a shiny, silver blade. She runs as fast as she can to the door and grabs the sword. She starts charging at Lilinia.

"Where did you get that sword? I thought I had that hidden."

"Obviously you didn't do such a good job hiding this sword. Either I got good eyes or you're horrible at hiding stuff, I bet it's probably both though."

"Oh, smart mouth you got." Lilinia growled. Dark runs over to Lilinia and stabs her in the arm with the sword. Lilinia flinches and falls, but she didn't feel much pain. She gets up and grabs the sword cuts one of Dark's wings off. She screams in pain as Lilinia starts evily laughing. She grabs Dark and starts pushing her to the window.

"Oh, I see how it's gonna be, you're going to try and push me out the window, thinking that I'll die. You know what, I don't die so easily." Dark said in a soft but intense way. Dark punches Lilinia's hands which she lets go of Dark. Dark steps to the side and Rin pushes Lilinia out of the window.

"I'll get you after I come back in! Both of you ladies will not win, never!" Lilinia screamed. Rin and Dark starts looking around and notices that everyone was basicly dead except for themselves.

"Oh my god, I think I found Ellen's and Ike's body, I can't believe Lilinia..." Dark said in a soft, sorrow way.

"I'm pretty sure that someone in this world has revival powers."

"I never thought of that, that's the best idea I've ever heard! You are a smart cookie."

"...Please don't call me that."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"Rin."

"Okay, anyways back to business, what place do you think that someone would have these revival powers?"

"Skyward?"

"I was just thinking of that, I bet lady Palutena can revive everyone here." All of a sudden everything turns pitchblack and a spirit appears in front of Dark.

"Dark...It's me, Pit. I've watched the battle between the two of yous and Lilinia. I was impressed that you and Rin were able to get her staff and throw it out the window and get her out, no one basicly was able to do that. Dark, I love you...save the world." The spirit disappears. Three spirits appear and two of them, Wario's and Sheik's spirit, were arguing and the third spirit was in front of Rin.

"Rin, It is me, Marth. I'm happy to see that you're alive and unharmed. I can't believe that you and Dark were able to get rid of Lilinia. It seemed as no one was able to even push her away. Please be careful, I l-lo-" The spirit gets cut off by the two spirits and all three of the spirits disappear. The last spirit appears in front of Rin and Dark.

"Hello Rin and Dark, It's Ellen. I heard about your mission about going to Skyward to see Lady Palutena so she can revive everyone, am I correct?"

"Yes." Both of the girls agreed.

"Pit has told me to tell both of you's to be careful out there. It's more dangerous then it seems, but I know one-hundred percent that both of yous will do fine. Anyways, I wish you luck, I must leave now..." The last spirit disappears. Dark looked down and was thinking about what Pit's spirit said to her. Both of the girls glanced at eachother for a moment.

"Ready to go to Skyward?"

"Yes." Rin turns into her phoenix form and Dark grabs onto her and goes out the window and flies over to Skyward.

* * *

Hello guys! Yep, here is the sequal to The Disappearance of Many Smashers! I don't own super smash bros and all OC's belong to their respective owners. I hope you enjoyed the chappie ^_^


	2. Revival Time

"Heh, there's no enemies so far, I do know they will come soon, unless someone was able to kill them with their powers or whatever." Dark said while she was hanging on Rin as a Phoenix. Dark was still in pain from Lilinia slicing her left wing off. Metroid-like creatures flew up about ten yards away from Rin and Dark and started flying towards them. Dark had a semi worried expression that they were going to attack her, but she also knew that they'd be easily killed. Rin flies past the creatures as quick as a fast car.

"We're almost there." Rin said in a calm, serious tone.

"Uh, I think the komayto's are going after us."

"Don't worry about them, they can easily be killed with just one hit."

"I knew that. Hey! I think I see...It's Palutena!" Dark cheered. "Palutena! We need your help!"

"With getting everyone revived?" Palutena said.

" Were you watching with your magical whatever you call it?" Dark questioned.

"Yes."

"Sweet, so that means you'll revive everyone, right?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! Thank you Lady Palutena! I owe you one!" Dark said in a cheerful way. Palutena raised her staff which it started glowing. Everyone that was dead is now alive again.

"Everyone is alive again," Palutena paused for a moment then noticed that Dark's left wing was missing and uses her staff to recover Dark's wings. "And your wing is recovered."

"Thank you so much! Rin and I got to go back so we and the rest can destroy that evil Lilinia." Rin and Dark fly off and they go down into the smash world to find where everyone was. Wolf was looking at himself, he was surprised and thankful to be alive again. He catches Rin and Dark flying by and looks up.

"Looks like yous two ladies got everyone revived." Wolf said smirking at Rin and Dark.

"Yeah, thank lady Palutena, she revived everyone." Dark smiled.

"Someone should be thankful for that." Falco Yelled.

"Shut up you weak chicken or I'll get Kirby to fry you into one!" Wolf Yelled back.

"Can you stop talking about food, I'm getting hungry." Dark said looking around.

"Let's fry Falco then." Wolf chuckled.

"Can we be serious right now, I'm really hungry." Dark snapped. There was an awkward silence for a about a minute, then started wind gusts. Pit walked over to Dark and suggested her some areas to eat.

"I heard there was a place called the Smashing Sandwhich Shop nearby." Pit smiled.

"I don't care where we eat, I'm just hungry." Dark's stomach growled.

"Wait, we don't have money." Wolf coughed.

"hey guys, I know someone who has plenty of money to share, it's called a McCloud." Ellen chuckled.

"Money doesn't grow on trees-" Ellen steals Fox's wallet and pulls out enough money to buy everyone a sandwhich. "...oh c'mon, did you have to do that?"

"Yes, we need the money for food. If we don't get food soon, we're gonna end up dead." Ellen snapped. Fox took a step away from Ellen and sat on a rock. Wind gusts were starting to get stronger to the point where trees are moving around.

"I think we better do this now, I think a storm might be coming in soon." Ike said. Everyone ran straight to the Smashing Sandwhich Shop and bought food there.

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry that chapter is shorter then the last chapter please forgive me on that. Anyways any OC's that you summited will be in in the next chapter so sorry if I didn't use them yet. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad, hope you enjoyed it though. ^_^


	3. Pitch black Room

Ike was munching on a smashin' spicy chicken sandwhich and had the spicy sauce around his mouth. Ellen was sitting across from Ike with a grilled chicken sandwhich in front of her. She hasn't touched her sandwhich, she has a bunch of important stuff going on her mind which was stressing her out.

"Aren't you going to eat your sandwhich?" Ike asked looking worried about Ellen.

"I'm not hungry right now." Ellen said in a deep, calm tone.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No." Ellen stuttered.

"If you need to talk to me you know I'm open." Ike said looking at Ellen's blue eyes. A red-headed girl wearing plaid entered the shop and was holding a dead beam sword. The bottom of her plaided pants were torn due to a cursen attack.

"I know that girl..." Captain Falcon silently said. The girl glanced at Captain Falcon and her green eyes widened out of delight.

"Ever since this madness has started, I thought you were dead, Lexi." Captain Falcon sighed out of relief and gets up and walks over to the girl and hugs her.

"Those creatures almost killed me, but I punched them and escaped." The racer admitted. An orange- haired boy and a barefooted girl entered the shop and ordered turkey sandwhiches.

"That girl in the black dress looks pretty." Wario spoke.

"Hello there, my name is Lycra."

"I'm Wario, wha ha ha!"

"Okay...then." Lycra had a weirded out look. The orange-haired boy looks out of the window next to the seats in the shop and notices how strong the wind gusts are. He glances at everyone that was eating their sandwhiches. He saw Dark eating a ham and cheese sandwhich with some chips and Pit sitting next to her eating an italian hoagie. Wind gusts were getting strong to the point where trees could break down and the shop lost electricity. Luigi screams right when the electricity goes off and Mario, Link, Kirby, and Falco flinches from the scream.

"It's just the wind," The orange-haired boy spoke. "My name is Lee in case your wondering."

"I'm Wolf and you probably know the Mario brothers." Wolf said looking around in the pitch-black shop. "I got an idea... everyone that's here, finish up your food then lets all sleep. I think we all need some rest and also I think it's about... 10 P.M." He suggested.

"That is... a very good idea." Dark said finishing up her sandwhich.

"Right after our late dinner." Marth said as he grabs a potato chip and eats it.

"I smell melted cheese." Falco spoke.

"Back off, It's my grilled cheese." Rin snapped.

"How did you get grilled cheese, I didn't see it on the menu!" Falco whined.

"You are one blind piece of chicken."

"I think sooner or later he'll be eaten by Ike." Marth said chuckling.

_10:30 P.M.  
_

It was dead quiet at the powerless Smashin' sandwhich shop. Everyone was sleeping, some were dreaming, but some had nightmares. Ellen woke up and looked around in complete darkness. She could hear the strong wind gusts from outside which she knew it was a good idea to stay in. She sees a face outside, it looked white pale but not transparent, and as it walks off, she shakes her head for a second. She looks around for a moment, and the window glass breaks by the pale white creature with a spider web on it's right arm and wore a violet and dark gray tunic, black tights, and dirty golden knee-high boots which she jumped then landed on the table next to the broken window.

"Who are you?" Ellen said in a serious, dark tone.

"I will not tell you who I am," the creature eyes started to glow violet. "I do know who you are, you are the famous Ellen Wendlez, am I correct?"

"How did you know my name?" Ellen stuttered out of fear.

"Your awesome cursens told me about you. Now silence or I'll use my lovely fangs to bite you!"

"Tch, you think you're going to turn me into a vampire?"

"You foolish girl, I am not a vampire, for I am a spidefang!" The creature snapped raising its voice on last word.

"I'm actually a little scared now." Ellen said with a slight, frightening tone.

"Good." The spiderfang runs over to Ellen and breaks the right arm part of her armor off.

"Hey, don't do that! Guys, wake up, Help!" Ellen screamed.

"I got rid of almost everyone and I'm going to finish doing that, child,"The spidefang bite's Ellen's arm deeply and listens to her screams of pain. "Goodbye, imprudent child!"

_11:00 P.M._

Ellen snaps awake, loudly gasps and touches her head to make sure that she was still alive. She sighs out of relief and notices that Ike has woken up.

"You okay?" Ike asked softly enough to not wake anyone up.

"I had a bad nightmare, there was a creature called a spidefang and he basicly got rid of everyone then it killed me." A tear fell from Ellen's eyes. Ike grabs Ellen's left hand and lightly squeezes it.

"It's just a dream, don't worry you'll be fine." Ike said starting to smile at Ellen.

* * *

Here is another chappie for this story, I added the times for this story since I think it looks better like that. Anyways, All OC's belong to their respected owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie ^_^


	4. Morning Weather

_5:30 A.M._

Wolf woke up and hears heavy rain and wind gusts blowing around outside. He got up and went outside. A bunch of trees were snapped off and laying on the wet, flat land. Wolf looks around with anxiety, thinking a tree could snap on him any minute, and watches the wind blow at a huge hundred-yard tall tree. Pieces of broken glass and trash were being blown around. A piece of broken glass hits Wolf's left arm which he flinches right when it hits him. As the heavy rain continue to pound to the ground, Wolf walks back in and looks for anything he can find to stop the bleeding on his left arm. He finds a piece of unused white cloth and wraps it around his left arm. He walks back where he was which was next to a chair and closes his eyes, he was not asleep however, he was still listening for anything that could break in the shop. He opens his eyes for a moment, glances at a window and sees a magenta-haired angel fly past the building. Wolf blinks and then closes his eyes again and unknowingly dozed off.

_7:00 A.M_

The wind and rain finally started to die down. Two smashers, Meta Knight and Zelda, have woken up. Both of the smashers looked outside and noticed how the rain and wind died down. Zelda had a big grin and Meta Knight smirked of how much better it was outside. The only downside from the Wind and heavy rain was the snapped trees and some flooded areas, most of it is on grassland.

"The weather," Zelda said in a soft tone. "It's much better now."

"We just have to be careful," Meta Knight warned. "Some trees have snapped from the wind and don't forget there are some flooded areas although it looks like its only in the grass areas."

"When do you think everyone will wake up?" Zelda questioned.

"Depends who it is, if it's someone like Snake maybe an hour, if it's someone like Roy, very soon perhaps," Meta Knight responded. "I wouldn't bother anyone right now though, lets just wait a few hours I'm sure alot of people will wake up soon."

_8:45 A.M_

More smashers, Ike, Wolf, Mario, and Falco have woke up. Mario, Falco, and Wolf gets up and goes outside while Ike tries to wake Ellen up by shaking her lightly.

"Hey sleepy head, wake up." Ike said in a calm tone. Ellen slowly opens her eyes, yawns, then stretches as she sits up.

"Morning already?" Ellen said sounding tired.

"Yup, you seem tired still, are you a sleeping beauty?" Ike teased. Ellen punches Ike's right arm lightly.

"For your information I'm not the sleeping type. Let me get a few minutes to wake up and I'll be awake for sure. I'm also sure when Roy wakes up he'll wake everyone up with his loud mouth."

"I think everyone needs Roy right now then," Ike chuckled. "Then again he might say something embarrassing-oh nevermind, forget what I just said there."

"Okay?"

"What are we going to do? We've stayed in this shop due to nature weather and some of the areas are downed because of a flood or a knocked down tree. Won't this slow our adventure?"

"It could, however I'm not too worried that it'll slow us down too much. Hey, lets get outside before someone starts nagging at us for some unknown reason." Ellen said starting to yawn after the first sentence.

"You're still tired! Anyways, you have a point there, but who would nag at us?"

"Navi."

"Who?" Ellen facepalms and slaps Ike on the cheek lightly.

"Navi, the fairy that goes with Link, does that ring a bell now?"

"Oh her." Both of the guys gets up and walks out of the shop. Wolf, Mario, and Falco looked surprised from seeing a female angel flying past them.

"Who was that?" Falco stuttered.

"I have-a no idea" Mario said with his Italian accent.

"For a moment I thought I saw Fang, but a Magenta-haired angel girl doesn't look anything like Fang." Wolf said while he moves his head to see the angel again. She flies into Ike hard enough to make him fall down.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," The angel said in a somewhat careless tone. "I feel nice so I think I'll help you up." She offers her hand to Ike which he grabs, and she him up.

"Who are you?" Ike asked.

"My name is Rio," The angel responded. "Who are you?"

"Ike."

_9:45 A.M_

Roy woke up and noticed that he was drooling while he was sleeping.

"Oh crap, I drooled while I slept," Roy shouted. "Wait, did I just say that out loud, oops." Everyone wakes up and glares at Roy.

"Thanks to you, I've lost some sleep!" Lucario snapped.

"Roy, Even I wouldn't say such things." Link said.

"The only reason I shouted is because well, it's almost ten in the morning." Roy said in a deep, calm tone.

"That makes sense." An unfamilar voice said.

"Who said that?" Marth said in a serious tone.

"My name is Jakie," The blondish-black wolf said. "Don't worry, I wont bite."

"As long as no one bites me, I'm good," Lee said. "We should go outside and create a plan for whatever we're going to do next."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Roy shouted. Everyone gets up and runs out of the shop and starts to create a plan of what they are going to do next.

* * *

Hello everyone reading this, I like to say that I think this chapter was a bit of a comic relief chapter, so hopefully in the next chapter there will be more horror and all that there. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter ;D


	5. Spidefangs

_10:00 A.M._

"So, what's gonna happen for the rest of this week?" Fox asked.

"For now, just search for any new helpful items you see. Unless we see a new type of creature or whatever we might as well just somewhat relax and take it light." Ellen said sounding as mature as possible.

"Should we split up?" Rio asked.

"Yes," Ellen coughed for a moment then clears her throat. "Just be careful out there, you never know what's going to happen."

"Hey Marth and Rin, can I join your mini group?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Both Marth and Rin responded. Marth, Rin, and Roy start walking off into a dark Forest which leaves were all over and some trees were snapped. Ike and Ellen start walking into the dark forest at a different path, but they get stopped by Fox.

"Can I join your group?" Fox asked trying to act innocent.

"...Well I could use a shield if something happens," Ellen responded. "But since I'm actually going to be nice and say no since I don't want to see anyone dead at the moment." Ike and Ellen walks into the dark forest on a different path which parts were just damp and other parts were very muddy. Rio sneakly follows Ike and Ellen as they walk into the forest.

"Well, the forest seems to be half dead," Ike said while he's looking around. "I blame weather."

"I'm on your side on that." Ellen chuckled. She hears footsteps then looks behind. "Rio?"

"I wanted to come with." Rio said.

"You scared me for a moment," Ike slightly snapped. "You should of at least told us that you were going to come with. One of us could of think you were an enemy of someone and attack you quickly before you were noticed."

"Guys," Rio stuttered. "There's something in front of us."

"Yeah right," Ike said acting careless. He looks forward and sees the same white-pale guy that was in Ellen's nightmare. "Holy crap, you're right!" Ike throws his sword into the air, jumps up to the air, grabs his sword, then falls with his sword to hit the the guy but misses the attack. The creature pushes Ike down and is about to bite him, but Ellen stops the creature by using her blasters to shoot at him.

"Don't touch him!" Ellen snapped. _He's my closest friend and I don't want to loose him now, _she thought.

"Shut it kid," the creature yelled. "You're just a weak girl who probably couldn't fight-" Ellen pulls out her two blasters and shoots at the creature repeatly. "Ow! stop that!" The creature whined.

"Leave Ike alone then!" Ellen snapped. The creature starts dodges Ellen's shots and walks closer to her. Ellen's eyes start to widen and the creature grabs her by the neck and picks her up. Ellen tries to yell, but her voice was too scratchy for anyone to understand. The creature starts to laugh, but he drops Ellen and gets tackled by Ike.

"No one messes with my friends!" Ike yelled to the point where he's almost screaming.

"Who are you?" Rio asked in a serious tone.

"My name is Dolan," The creature said. "You are?"

"Rio."

"Tch, I have no time to deal with you kids and you're nonsense fighting which yet all of your fighting skills are dumb."

"You started the whole thing so I think-" Ike covers Ellen's mouth with his hand.

"Do you want us to get killed?" Ike whispered in Ellen's ear in a snappy way. The creature shows his fangs at the three guys.

"Run!" Rio yelled. Ike, Rio, and Ellen quickly get up and they run as fast as they can to get out of the forest.

_2:00 P.M_

"Our new brunette friend with a gray tunic is pretty cool, wait I never got her name." Roy said.

"My name is Kai," The brunette said. "I am a laguz."

"Aren't laguz's subhumans that can transform into animals?"

"Yes."

"Okay" Roy, Rin, Marth, and Kai started walking back to near the sandwich shop where everyone is.

_2:15 P.M_

Fox and Wolf started arguing about what they went through. The argument was started from when Fox was talking to Peach about how Wolf acts like he has a perfect life.

"Wolf, you always act like you're so bad and you always get away with it," Fox snapped. "You have to make it seem like you have a perfect life!"

"I never had a perfect life," Wolf said in a serious, dark tone. "People used to torment and hit me a lot when I was a kid. So you dare say that I have a perfect life, well you're wrong!" Wolf snapped almost screaming towards the end of his phrase.

"I want proof."

"You see this eye patch?" Wolf points at his eye patch. "Someone threw a blaster at me and the tip hit my eye and I became blind from that eye. There's your stupid proof!"

"Enough," Falco yelled. "No one talks crap about eachother and everything will be fine, just stop with the arguing!"

"Guys," Ike yelled. "We need to focus on something important right now. Ellen's trying to look up some information about spidefangs and your just wasting your time by arguing on stuff that has nothing to do with it."

"He's got a point." Wolf said.

"Guys, I found the information about the spidefangs!"

"Great, what is it?" Lexi asked.

"...Spidefangs are pale-white creatures that have very long chin-length fangs which are used to bite people. The fangs contain very strong venom which can kill someone within an hour. Usually when a spidefang wants to bite someone, they make an attack, push them down, and then bite. Some spidefangs can create a web on their back and use them as wings to fly."

"Is there any information of how to cure the venom?"

"I cannot find any information for that, I'm sorry but from what I'm thinking and all the research I've done, there is no cure to get rid of the venom right now," Ellen looks down for a moment then glances at everyone's face. "So if anyone gets bit by the spidefangs, you're basicly dead. Until then, We have to be very cautious."

"That's the scary part," Wolf said. "So what you're saying is that if we get bitten by the spidefangs, we're going to die then?"

"For now, yes."

"Hey guys, can we all rest for now before those spidefangs come?" Roy asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Hello everyone! alrighty, so this chapter is hopefully not funny like the last one. I tried to make this chapter sad and horrific, so yeah. anyways, All ocs belong to their respective owners.


	6. Lycra's plan

**Lilinia's Castle**

_5:00 P.M_

Dolan was picking the strongest spidefangs to attack all heroes. He wants to look good and strong so he picks the strongest spidefangs to attack and keeps the weak ones with him so that he can train them to be stronger in the future. He notices that they are about fifteen strong spidefangs that can easily defeat someone in a battle and twelve weak spidefangs that need to work to become stronger. He commands the fifteen spidefangs to attack all heroes. The fifteen spidefangs leave the castle and look for the heroes.

**Forest Entrance**

_5:45 P.M_

Lycra was walking around and was looking for food. She uses her sythe to help her find anything that she could eat. As she continues looking for food, she stops when she bumps into Fox.

"Why are you using that," Fox said chuckling. "There's no battle going on."

"I'm blind," Lycra snapped. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Fox stuttered. "I was just curious. Continue what you were doing ." Two spidefangs appeared behind Fox and Lycra. Both of the spidefangs had spider-web looking wings. The first spidefang grabs Fox's tail and tries to attack him by head-banging him. Fox quickly pulls out his blaster and shoots at the spidefang quickly before it attempted to do its attack.

"I'm smarter then I look," Fox smirked. "I won't die that easily, especially since I heard about your pathetic fangs."

"Oh?" The spidefang pauses and shows its fangs at Fox. "You know what these are? They're called fangs. You know what they're used for? It's used for biting and destroying stuff. You still think my fangs are pathetic, you imbecile?"

"Uh," Fox stutterd for a moment. "No way!"

"Good," The spidefang points puts its fangs onto Fox's arm without poking it through the fur. "Now, I'm going to bite you, and destroy you." Lycra swings her sythe at the spidefang in front of her which easily killed her spidefang. Lycra faces the spidefang that's attacking Fox and swings her sythe at the spidefang. The spidefang drops dead and Fox runs over to Lycra and hugs her.

"You saved my life," Fox said with serenity. "If I was a human, I would kiss you!"

"I have no idea what you look like."

"So... now what," Lycra raises her sythe and swings it at Fox. Fox quickly jumps into the air and does a backflip. "Hey! what was that for and how can you attack so well if you're blind?"

"I can hear and feel," Lycra snapped. She swings her sythe at Fox again. This time, she didn't miss. She listened to Fox's high-pitch screaming and hears a thunk. Fox has fallen to the ground and he slowly dies. Lycra evily laughs then runs off to find the other heroes.

**Smash Mansion**

_7:30 P.M_

Dark and Pit were having a conversation about what a spidefang's and cursen's child would look like. Lycra runs into the room Dark and Pit were in.

"Guys," Lycra shouted. "Fox passed away!"

"He did?" Pit said with anxiety.

"Oh no," Dark said with melancholy. "Ellen's not going to be happy to hear that. Usually, she's happy if she hears about that stuff, but from what she told me, she won't be in a very good mood."

"What did She tell you," Pit said sounding curious. "I'm curious."

"She told me that she only likes seeing Fox get tortured."

"Wait, she only likes seeing Fox get tortured?"

"Yes, if Fox was dead, then he couldn't be tortured anymore."

"Oh," Pit said understanding why Ellen doesn't want Fox dead. "Now I get it." Lycra turn her head away for a moment and evily smirked. Dark and Pit glanced at eachother while there was awkward silence.

"Poor Fox," Lycra said. _Tch, no one will find out that I was the one who destroyed him. When they find out that I was the one who did it, I think I'll destroy Ellen or Ike. If I destroy Ike, Ellen will become very depressed, too depressed to fight perhaps. If I destroy Ellen, Ike might go crazy and destroy all his allies. Either way, Dolan and Lilinia will be very blissful about this, _Lycra thought.

_8:00 P.M_

"I really hate these guys," Marth said. "They're worse then the cursens."

"At least we're not dealing with them now."

"Marth! Rin!" Roy shouted with extreme glee. "I found fresh food!"

"What kind?" Marth asked.

"Apples," Roy shouted enthusiastically. "They're fresh from a tree near the sandwich shop and I cleaned them to make sure that there was no dirt on them." Roy throws an apple to Marth, then throws an apple to Rin.

"Thanks," Both of them said.

"You might want to give some of those extra apples to the others," Marth paused for a moment then glances at the basket of apples Roy's holding. "Some of the guys might be very hungry."

"You got it!" Roy runs out of the room and throws apples at any hero he sees.

"So, what's your favorite fruit?" Marth asked.

"Apples."

"Hey, I love apples too."

**Smashville**

_8:45 P.M_

Ike and Ellen were sitting down and watching the sunset. Ike wanted Ellen to relax so they decided to go here and watch the sunset. As they were watching the sunset, there were small animals playing music.

"This is beautiful," Ellen said looking at Ike in his eyes. "This is the most relaxing evening I've ever had."

"My best days were whenever I'm with you," Ike said while moving closer to Ellen. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ike." Ike slowly moves closer to Ellen and presses his lips against her lips. The sun went down and as the sky became darker, more stars appeared. It wasn't long until Ike and Ellen fell asleep.

* * *

Hello again! Alrighty, so if you haven't noticed, I added the places to make this story even more organized and descriptive. Anyways, all oc's belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Oh one more thing...

**Dead: 1**


	7. Lee's Battle

**PictoChat**

_9:00 P.M_

Donkey Kong was carrying Sonic around. He tries to run back and forth in the stage to gain more speed. Sonic wasn't happy the fact that Donkey Kong was carrying him around. A Mr. Saturn appears and Donkey Kong trips over it. He falls on Sonic which he was being squashed to death.

"Get off me you monstrous beast!" Sonic screamed. Donkey Kong gets up with no problem. He looked at Sonic, who was looking frightened, and kicks Mr. Saturn off the stage. He picks Sonic up again. He continues running for several minutes until the whole stage area turns pitch black. A familar evil laugh is heard. Sonic and Donkey Kong looks around bewildered. Donkey Kong drops Sonic then starts panicing by pounding his chest. Sonic runs as fast as he can and jumps off stage. Donkey Kong starts running to the edge of the stage. He ends up loosing his balence and falls off stage. The familar evil laugh becomes louder for a moment, then fades away.

**Dark Battlefield**

_9:20 P.M_

There were many spidefangs hiding. six of them came out and charged at Lee. He however, pulls draws his katana and swings it at the spidefangs. Three of the spidefangs got hit and die. He swings his katana at the other three spidefangs. The rest got hit, but one of them was still standing. Lee swings his katana at the standing spidefang repeatedly until it finally gives up and dies. More spidefangs came out and charged at Lee. Later on, after all the spidefangs were killed, Lycra runs into Lee.

"Oof," Lycra said sounding scratchy.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked politely.

"Yes," Lycra paused for a moment. "I'm fine."

"It seems that you were attacked by someone."

"More like attacking someone-" Lycra slaps her mouth shut. It was an awkward silence. "I wasn't attacking anyone!"

"Uh," Lee became suspious. "Usually if people shout like that, it usually means they're guilty of something."

"You know what," Lycra snapped then took a breath. "I'm the one who's going to destroy several people."

"So you're betraying everyone," Lee looks down for a moment then points his katana at Lycra. "I guess I'll have to take you down only for good reasons."

"Oh no you won't!" Lycra pushes Lee down and points her sythe at him. She starts hearing Wolf's footsteps. She quickly points her sythe away from Lee then runs off.

**The Crystal Swamp**

_11:15 P.M_

Zelda, Snake, Kirby, and Wario were sitting down on a blue path. There were dark blue crystals around the path which lead to a blue almost black clean swamp. Zelda and snake were having a conversation about how beautiful the place is. Wario and Kirby were starting to get irritated because of Zelda and Snake's conversation. Wario loudly farted and when Zelda and Snake heard the fart, they gave him a very weird stare. Wario laughs like he's a demented man. A cursen ran past Zelda and Snake. The cursen had her black hair back in a ponytail with a dark blue bow on it. She had huge white eyes and wore a dark purple and black dress that had rips on both sides of the dress. She was barefooted and her short height made her look like a seven year old. She looked as if she wouldn't harm anyone. Kirby walks up to the cursen and greets her. Snake and Zelda both glanced at eachother and then they got up. Zelda walks up to the little cursen and bends down to her height.

"Hello, my name is Zelda," She greeted. "I'm the queen of Hyrule. What's your name?"

"Izanami," The cursen looked up at Zelda with her huge eyes. "Izanami Kameyo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Izanami," Zelda points at Snake. "That's Snake."

"I don't really care for you little kids."

"Snake!" Zelda scolded. "Act like a gentleman." She points at Kirby and Wario. "The pink ball is Kirby and the big plumber is Wario."

"You're not going to hurt us, right?" Wario asked thinking that even though Izanami looks innocent, it doesnt mean she is though.

"Of course not," Izanami looked down and a tear falls from her eyes. "I may be a cursen, but I'm not going to hurt anyone. There were some people who killed my parents because they were cursens. I'm scared to go anywhere that has people, they could kill me!" She said sobbing at the last sentence.

"Sweetheart," Zelda pauses and hugs Izanami. "Don't worry, We'll keep you safe."

"Really?"

"Eh, you look harmless," Snake said sounding heartless. "Besides, you're just a kid."

**75m**

_11:45 P.M_

"Can you tell me why we're here again?" Sonic asked sounding impatient.

"Because if we went somewhere else both of us would of been dead by now!" Donkey Kong shouted.

"I think I'll just leave-" The whole stage area turns black. The same evil laugh from PictoChat is heard again. Donkey Kong and Sonic runs as fast as they can and jumps off stage.

"They'll never catch me! They're too slow!" Sonic shouted while falling. "If you need to get rid of anyone, get Donkey Kong!"

"Get the hedgehog, not me!" Sonic and Donkey Kong land into an unknown place. Both of them landed on their heads. They were both unconscious.

**Castle Siege**

_Midnight_**  
**

Marth, Rin, and Roy have been fighting against many spidefangs. Dark and Pit saw the battle and joined in to fight. Whenever spidefangs die, more spidefangs appear and start charging at anyone they see. It was like the battle was never going to end. Rin does a critical attack at ten spidefangs that are trying to surround her. All ten spidefangs fall to the ground and die. Dark pulls out her double-sided sword and attacks any spidefangs that try to attack her. Pit pulls out his sheild and protects himself and anyone he sees that could be attacked. A spidefang charges at Roy, but he quickly dodges and swings his sword at the spidefang. The spidefang dodges and pushes him down.

"Help!" Roy screamed.

"Roy!" Marth charges at the spidefang and quickly impales the spidefang before it attacked Roy. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Roy gets up and wipes the dirt off his clothes and picks up his sword. "Thanks for saving me there, buddy."

"You're welcome." Marth quickly runs over to a spidefang that tries to attack Rin from behind and stabs it. The spidefang drops dead. About an hour later, all the spidefangs were dead. Everyone was relieved after the long battle.

"I'm so glad that was over," Dark said sounding a bit tired. "Who's tired?"

"Me!" Pit and Roy shouted and yawned at the same time.

"A bit," Marth and Rin said. Later on, the five guys were fast asleep on the ground.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is my lovely chappie for ya. I have one question to ask all you readers, if there was a cursen vs. spidefang battle, who do you think will win? Also, if any of you guys want to send in any OCs, I'm looking for evil characters. anyways, all OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed the chappie ;D


	8. Wolf's Pain

**Smashville**

_8:00 A.M_

Ellen starts to open her eyes. She stretches her arms and legs then sits up. She looks at Ike, who was sprawled out and snoring, and lightly pushes him.

"Hey Ike, wake up," Ellen said trying to wake him up. "Sheesh, you can be such a heavy sleeper sometimes." Ike snaps awake and gives her a tired glare.

"Please don't call me that," Ike said sounding so tired that it was barely understandable.

"I had to find a way to wake you up," Ellen said sounding calm. "We need to wake up before something bad happens-" A spidefang runs in and grabs Ellen's arm. This spidefang is about as tall as Ike. He has dark green hair that happens to be strait. He wears brown jeans that have holes on the bottom of them. he wears a black vest with a blue design of a wolf on the back of the vest. He pulls Ellen away from Ike and takes off.

"Ellen!" Ike screamed. By the time Ike got up, Ellen was gone. Several spidefangs appeared and charged at Ike. Ike felt defenseless, however he holds his sword like he's ready to fight. Rio throws several daggers at the spidefangs. All of the spidefangs fall to the ground and die. Rio has a big gash on her face from an attack from a mysterious person. She was injured bad enough that she was limping. Ike runs up to her and gasps when he noticed the gash on her face.

"It's just an attack," Rio said in a somewhat shakey, calm tone. "I've been through worse."

"Who did this to you?" Ike knocks five spidefangs down with his Aether sword.

"You wouldn't know her."

"Just tell me."

"Her name is Anastasia, she used a small knife on me, that's how I have the deep cut on me."

**The Crystal Swamp**

_9:00 A.M_

Jasmine and Kai were walking within the blue path which led to the Swamp. Both of the girls barely knew about the spidefangs and cursens, but they do know they're evil creatures and will attack if they have to. As they walk up to the swamp, three spidefangs jumped off a crystalized tree. The three spidefangs land in front of the girls. Two of the spidefangs had a skinny sword and the third spidefang was carrying a double-sided axe. Kai transforms into a white wolf. She runs over to first spidefang and claws it to death. The second spidefang runs over to kai and swings it's sword at her. Kai dodges and claws the spidefang to death. The third spidefang swings its double-sided axe at Jasmine. Jasmine, who looks terrified, doesn't move a muscle. Kai claws the third spidefang who drops the double-sided axe right next to Jasmine. Kai turns back to normal and taps Jasmine's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for saving me," she sees a flash of fire fly into the air. "Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yes," Both of the girls start walking closer to the smoke of the fire. Both of them see Zelda, Wario, Kirby, Snake, and Izanami.

"Hey, aren't you Jasmine and Kai?" Zelda asked.

"Yes." Both girls responded.

"I think we should go somewhere else, these spider-creatures are starting to get stronger." Kai said sounding serious.

"Where should we go then?" Zelda asked.

"Can't you think of the safest place to go," Snake snapped. "Those retarded pussys are gonna end up killing us and take over the world."

"Just like the cursens," Wario shouted.

"But we got revived," Zelda snapped.

"Guys, get serious!" Jasmine snapped almost screaming at the last word.

"Wait," Zelda said as she got an idea. "How about we go to Rumble Falls?"

"Sounds good to me," Wario agreed.

"Since we're constantly moving there, that'll work." Snake and Kirby said.

**Norfair**

_9:35 A.M_

Ten cursens and seven spidefangs were fighting to see who's stronger. Samus, who was in her amor and Wolf are watching the two monsters fight. Samus hoped that it'd turn out to be a draw which means that all of them would be dead. About five minutes later, all of the cursens were dead and three spidefangs are still standing. Wolf and Samus try to find a way to get off of this stage, but both of them got tackled by spidefangs. Samus and Wolf started to loose faith and started to think that either they'll die now or later and that no one will survive. A blue landmaster lands on the dead cursens and shoots at the spidefangs. Wolf and Samus were shocked that they were unharmed. The blue landmaster disappears and Falco lands on the ground with his feet. Samus takes off her helmet which she was smiling.

"You saved us!" Samus said shouting with glee. "Thank you so much!"

"I'm surprised you saved me," Wolf said sounding scratchy. "After all the times I tried getting Ike to eat you and have you killed, you actually save me. That's impressive."

"You're welcome," Falco said sounding like he's in a good mood. Wolf and Samus got up and wiped the dirt off them. The three guys jump off stage going into another world. As they were going to another world, Wolf didn't seem to look happy even though Falco has saved him.

"Wolf, is something wrong?" Samus asked sounding concerned.

"It's nothing," Wolf paused and clears his throat. "You wouldn't understand."

"Just tell me," Samus said. "You need to get rid of that stress thats eating you inside."

"Fine," Wolf said sounding a bit snappy. "I'm worried about Fang. I'm starting to think he died back when all of us got revived. I haven't seen him since the fight against Lilinia. Fang is my best friend and I-" He stops talking and looks down.

"I understand your pain," Samus said calmly. "I've went through alot when I was younger."

* * *

Hello again everyone! Sorry if i didn't seem to update as fast as usual, I've been quite busy for a few days. Anyways, in case your wondering about what The Crystal Swamp looks like, Basicly its a blue world that has a light blue path with crystals around it. If someone falls into the swamp, the crystals will glow a bright blue and the water becomes really thick and the victim can't swim (This is caused by magic). For example, if a spidefang pushed Ike into the swamp, the crystals will glow and he can't swim back up. Hopefully if any of you were confused of what it looks like, I hope this helped. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chappie and all OCs belong to their respective owners.


	9. Sfierceona

**Frigate Opheon**

_10:00 A.M_

Lycra decided to hang around here. No one was really here, except for her. She continued to walk around. She found Sonic and Donkey Kong, unconcious. She grabs Donkey Kong's right arm and Sonic's left leg and drags them to a spidefang nearby. The spidefang has black hair with a blue streak on the center her hair. She had bluish-green eyes and wore a dark red tank top with a purple fancy heart design on her shirt and dark blue pants which had dirt on the bottom and wore green shoes. She had a dark gray cape which had tores in it. She looked at Sonic and Donkey for a moment, then gave Lycra a weird look.

"You really think I'd bite these weirdos," She said sounding disgusted for a moment. "Then again, they won't be such a bother anymore." Sonic and Donkey Kong both started to wake up. The spidefang bites Sonic first. He screams as the spidefang bites him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm not going to tell you who I am," she said. "Think of me as the mysterious one." Donkey Kong was so frightened that he started shivering out of fear. She lets go of Sonic and Bites Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong and Sonic were both poisoned by the spidefang. Both of them started to run away, but they started feeling weak and couldn't breathe. They fell to the ground, dying.

**Rumble Falls**

_11:05 A.M_

"Alright, we're finally here," Zelda said with pride.

"You don't think anything bad will happen here, do you?" Jasmine asked.

"Seeing as the spidefangs are going to try and kill everyone like the cursens," Snake paused for a moment and glances at Izanami. "It'll probably happen soon."

"The question is, when will it happen," Wario said sounding a little scratchy.

"Are you okay," Izanami said with her innocent, sweet voice. "You don't look so good." Wario looked slightly paler then usual.

"I'm fine little girl," he suddenly falls to the ground and slightly coughs. His heartbeat became slow and his eyes looked dull. "Okay, maybe I feel a little weak."

"I didn't see you get bitten by any of the spidefangs," Kai said.

"I never got bitten," Wario said sounding very weak. "You guys might have to go without me. I'm just useless to you people anyways."

"Don't think like that," Snake shouted. "Just hang in there! You can make it!" There was no response from Wario. "Tch, he couldn't make it. We loose someone in our group, this is just nice, real nice," Snake said sarcasticly.

"How can he just end up like this," Kai said. "He never got bitten by any of the spidefangs, so he couldn't have been poisoned."Everyone there just stood and looked down.

**Luigi's Mansion**

_12:30 P.M_

Samus, Falco, and Wolf were surrounded by spidefangs. They kept on making attacks until they were tired. Wolf started to loose hope thought that the spidefang madness will never end. Samus found a smash ball in which she used it. Most of the spidefangs were dead, but her suit broke off. She wore a blue suit and had long blonde hair which was in a ponytail. Falco and Wolf killed the rest of the spidefangs.

"We did it," Samus said breathing in and out.

"Guys," Wolf stopped speaking and fell to the ground. Samus and Falco ran over to Wolf and checked to see if he got bitten, he wasn't bitten however. Samus and Falco looked puzzled because Wolf didn't have any bites, but he was weak.

"We better help him before he dies," Samus said in a serious tone.

"I don't understand," Falco glances at Samus for a moment. "He's not bitten, how is this happening?"

"Just pick him up and we'll go somewhere else so nothing bad happens-" Wolf started to vanish. Samus and Falco gasp before they see the last of him.

"Is this what happend to his friend," Falco said.

"It's possible," Samus said looking down.

**Forest**

_3:00 P.M_

Marth, Roy, Rin, Dark, and Pit were walking around as a group to find stuff. All they found was some apples and berries. Roy and Pit were holding the fruit and occasionally asked if anyone is hungry. Ike and Rio were wondering around. Rio was holding a laptop which the laptop looked slightly damaged. Ike and Rio see Marth's group and ran over to them.

"Guys!" Ike glances around and sees Roy and Pit holding fruit. "Don't eat them, it could be contaminated."

"What are you talking about," Roy said acting like the fruit has nothing bad on it. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Uh," Ike paused for a moment. It was silent. "Those fruit could be contaminated by spidefangs."

"No way!" Pit looked angry and was going to drop the fruit, but he didn't. "So now we got to deal with possibly cursens, definitly spidefangs, and now a disease? This is redicious!"

"I know," Ike said calmly.

"Do you guys know what the disease is called," Marth asked.

"It's called sfierceona," Rio said.

"That's a wierd name, yet it sounds scary," Roy commented.

"It is a disease which was started by cursens. Somehow, the bacteria got into human cells and attacked it. There are really no syntoms, but if you see someone looking paler then usual or if they are coughing alot tell them to rest imedietly. Once you start feeling weak, you can easily die."

"Now I'm really scared," Roy and Pit said sounding frightened.

"Things get worse and worse everyday," Marth said. "Do you think we could find a cure before this stuff happens?"

"There is a treatment," Rio said. "It is hard to find though. We need to find a rare type of herb... it's a greenish-red plant with three leaves on it. Try not to mistaken it as poison ivy."

"I found poison ivy," Roy shouted while he points at the greenish red plants.

"That's not poison ivy," Rin said to Roy. "It's rare herbs." She grabs the rare herbs. Rio looks at the herbs that Rin was holding.

"Okay, since we have some herbs, this will help anyone infected feel better."

"I'm still scared," Roy commented.

"We all are," Pit said.

"Once we find the cure, then we don't need to worry about it too much anymore."

"Correct." A dude with a green shirt and jeans walks over to them.

"Hello."

"Who are you," Roy asked.

"My name's Michael."

* * *

Surprise! I guess you didn't see this coming. Sorry for not updating this for a while. Anyways, All oc's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie.

**Dead: 3**


	10. Bright Red Eyes

**Lilinia's Castle**

_5:00 P.M_

Ellen was chained so she couldn't escape. No one was around to help or hurt her. She has a deep scratch below her right eye and some of her armor is cracked which was from a spidefang attacking her earlier. She never got bitten, however she did feel a little weak, but it didn't stop her from giving up. She hears a loud noise which sounded like a weak voice. She looks around to see where the noise was coming from. She heard footsteps and then she saw a shadow of someone.

"Who's here," She said which her voiced echoed. A whisper was heard, but It too quiet to understand it. "Hello?" The voice became a little louder to the point where it could be understood.

"Where are you," A gravily, soft voice said.

"I'm chained up."

"Am I dead?"

"No," Ellen paused for a moment then looks around and sees a small young face. Due to the darkness in the castle, Ellen couldn't clearly see the face. The face had a young look like a ten year old girl, and the eyes look blue, but Ellen wasn't sure what she really looked like due to the darkness. "Come here." The girl weakly walked over to Ellen. She has Black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a blue fancy design on it, black and blue pants, and black boots. She looked like she hasn't eaten in a week and she has scratches around her face.

"Please don't hurt me," the girl said sounding frightened.

"I wont hurt you," Ellen said in a sweet, calm tone. "I promise."

"Thank you, my name is Sahara."

"I'm Ellen, hey you think you can help me get out here, sweetheart?"

"I'll try my best," Sahara said weakly. She pulled out a bent paper clip and walks over to the lock and carefully puts the paperclip in and tries her best to unlock the lock. About three minutes later, Sahara was able unlock the lock using her bent paperclip. "Alright, I unlocked it." Ellen frees herself from the chains and glances at Sahara.

"Thank you for saving me," Ellen walks over to Sahara and shakes her hand. "You seem hungry."

"I haven't eaten in over a week," Sahara said as her stomach growls. "I've been fighting to stay alive. It's getting harder and harder everyday to live."

"I'll get you food," Ellen said trying to help Sahara. "Is there any food in particular you like?"

"Sushi?"

"I can get you that."

"Thank you."

**Forest Entrance**

_7:00 P.M_

Many flies and other bugs were on Fox's body. A woman who wore a black robe which most of her face was covered by the hood walked over to Fox's body. She raised her staff and Fox starts floating. The woman uses her staff again and darkness surrounds Fox. Fox opens his eyes which are bright red. All of the darkness surrounding Fox goes right into his body. He slowly floats back to the ground, sits up, and glances around. The mysterious woman ran of as fast as she could which she wasn't caught. Fox gets up which his eyes are still bright red. He runs off and notices that he's alive.

"I'm alive..."

**Rumble Falls **

_7:30 P.M_

Jasmine, Kai, Zelda, and Izanami were trying to figure out how they'll get out of Rumble Falls. Two kids, one of them wears a cap and has black hair and the other has blonde hair, Saw Zelda's group. They ran over to them and looked worried and upset.

"Ness and Lucas," Zelda paused for a moment and smiles at the Kids. "I'm glad to see you guys alive."

"The scariest thing just happened," Lucas said frightingly. "These weird creatures tried to attack us and one of them almost bit me." He begins to cry out of fear and Zelda hugs him.

"Don't worry everything will be okay," Zelda said to Lucas calmly. "Ness, did anything weird happen while you and Lucas were adventuring?"

"Well, when all those creatures were about to attack us, all of them fell to the ground. They looked like they died or something."

"That's odd," Zelda said suspiciously. The robed woman appears behind Wario and uses her staff on him. She does the same thing she did to Fox. This time, Wario's eyes turn bright red and his skin turns tanner. The woman disappears before Wario could see her. Wario gets up and glances at Izanami.

"Guys," Izanami said sounding a little frightened. "Wario's alive-" Wario charges at Izanami and punches her. Izanami screams weakly and Zelda tries to stop Wario by using magic. Wario quickly dodges and punches Zelda. He runs off in a flash, making The whole group confused.

"What just happened," Snake said looking confused.

"I don't know," Zelda responded. "Izanami are you okay-" She stops as soon as she notices that Izanami is missing. "Izanami?"

"Well," Snake paused for a moment and glances at Ness and Lucas then at Zelda. "This isn't good."

"We need to find them, and fast!" Zelda stated.

"Let's go then," The whole group went off together to look for Izanami.

**Forest**

_8:30 P.M_

Rin and Dark were surrounded by alot of spidefangs and a couple of cursens. All of them looked very strong. Rin and Dark both have their swords drawn and are ready to fight. All of a sudden, all of the spidefangs and the couple of cursens drop to the ground.

"What the Hell?"

"It's the Sfierceona," Rin said. "All of those spidefangs were infected."

"That makes more sense," Dark commented. "But, they all dropped at the same time."

"Something's not right," Rin said suspiciously. She glances down at the creatures and notices that one of them is slightly moving. "They're faking it."

"Should we just attack them," Dark asked.

"They'll just attack."

"Should we escape?"

"Yeah," Rin paused for a moment. "Besides, these guys are just a waste of time."

"You're right!"

"There's a little cursen running around," Roy said. "She looks like a child." Roy walks over to Izanami. "Hi there, my name is Roy, what's your name?"

"Izanami."

"Hang out with us," Roy calmly commanded. "You little kiddies shouldn't be running around like that, you could get hurt or worse...killed." Zelda's group saw Izanami and ran over.

"Thank you for finding Izanami," Zelda said.

"Guys," Roy paused for a moment. "Watch out, spidefangs are playing dead."

"Oh god," Snake commented. "That's just freaking stupid."

"I know," Roy agreed. Three spidefangs gets up and attacks Zelda and Snake. Roy draws his sword quickly to kill the spidefangs, but right before he swang, the spidefangs bit Zelda and Snake.

"No," Zelda shouted.

"I can't believe they just did that," Snake growled. Jasmine and Kai were attacking the cursens that were in their way. A spidefang runs over to Izanami and grabs her. Izanami tries to scream for help, but the spidefang covers Izanami's mouth shut. It uses its fangs to dig into Izanami's skin. Izanami weakly coughs and the spidefang drops her to the ground. It sees Michael and charges at him. Michael draws his sword and slices the spidefang. He runs over to Zelda and tries to help her up.

"Are you okay," He asked sounding worried.

"I got bitten," Zelda looked up at Michael. More spidefangs came and Zelda transformed into Sheik. Michael and Sheik fought against the spidefangs. About ten minutes later, all the spidefangs were killed. Sheik started to feel weak and collapsed. Michael catches Sheik before she hits the ground.

"Sheik," Michael shouted frightenly.

"The poison," Sheik started to to sound weak. Rin notices how weak Sheik is getting then walks over and gives a herb to Sheik.

"Use this," Rin said calmly. "This will help you get better." Sheik uses the herb which she feels better.

"Thank you," Sheik smiled at Rin.

"You're welcome."

"You're a good hero," Michael commented.

"Thank you."

"Hey Rin," Dark shouted. Rin walks over to Dark.

"Yeah?"

"You think Ellen's okay?"

"Yeah," Rin glances at Dark, who has a semi-worried look. "Don't worry, she'll be okay."

"Sister," Rio shouted.

"What is it, Rio?" Dark responded.

"I found more herbs," Rin and Dark both smirked because if anyone got bitten by the spidefangs, they'd have plenty of herbs to use. "Isn't this great?"

"Yeah," Both Rin and Dark said.

"Oh my god, Izanami," Roy shouted with fear. "She's not breathing!"

"Oh my god," Jasmine yelled. "Does this mean..."

"Spidefang's got her," Kai said sorrowfully.

"Poor kid," Roy said while looking down. A young girl was staying on top of a very high tree because she thinks it was a safest area to be.

"There's a girl," Kai said.

"I heard her name is Forester," Jasmine said.

"We should rest here for the night," Marth said.

"Someone needs to watch for those creatures," Michael responded.

"I'll watch," Kai and Jasmine said.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of Disappearance for ya. Hey for my poll, I have a couple of ties right now so maybe if some of yous can vote please that'd be great. Um, all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie. ^_^

**Dead: 4**


	11. Dark's Nightmare

**Shadow Moses Island**

_10:45 P.M_

Sahara and Ellen were sitting next to eachother next to metal gear wall. Both of them had a box which had six pieces of sushi in it. Sahara felt better as soon as she started eating her sushi.

"Thank you so much for getting me the sushi," Sahara said.

"You're welcome."

"May I ask you something?"

"Yeah," Ellen responded. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you think we're going to live?" Ellen glances at Sahara's sorrow look. Everything was dead silent for a moment.

"I believe if we can defeat something, we can defeat anything," Ellen said as she picked up the sushi and ate some. "I won't worry to much about that right now."

"Okay-" many footsteps were now heard. Five guys walked over to Ellen and Sahara. All of them have bright red glowing eyes. "Dark Link, Donkey Kong, Fox, Ganon, and Wario," she said sounding bewildered.

"Are you kids scared," Wario said with a deep tone. Sahara's eyes widened out of fear as the five guys walked closer to them.

"Get away from her," Ellen commanded, but none of the guys listened to her. Dark Link draws his sword. Ellen quickly gets up and tries her best to block the five guys from fighting Sahara. Fox used firefox on Ellen. All of Ellen's armor cracked to the point where all of it broke off. She's now wearing a bleached red tank top, pants, and gray shoes. "You didn't just do that," She said in a serious tone. Ganon grabs both of Ellen's arms and Dark Link slices Ellen with his sword. Sahara screamed out of fear and tried to help, but Wario didn't let her. Donkey Kong picks Sahara up and throws her into the air. Sahara grabs onto a tree branch and screams for help. Ganon uses his dark magic on Ellen's arm which causes her to scream out of pain. Dark Link points his sword at Ellen's throat.

"Say goodbye to the world," Dark Link yelled. He was about to slice her throat, but two human boys falls off from a large tree, lands on their feet, and stops Dark Link from doing anything. The first boy has white hair and yellow eyes. He wears a blue shirt, black jacket, brown jeans, and red sneakers, and he carries a dagger. The other boy has silver hair and purple eyes, but his left eye's covered by an eyepatch. He wore leather clothing with spiked shoulder pads, and he carries a blaster. Both of them had wolf ears, a tail and slightly pale skin. The silver-haired boy pointed his blaster at Ganon and the white-haired boy pointed his dagger at Dark Link.

"I see I got more company," Ganon said

"Shut up," the silver-haired one said while glaring at Ganon.

"What do you even want," the white-haired boy snapped.

"To make everyone evil and take over the world," All the bright red-eyed guys responded. Ganon and Dark Link evily laughed as the two boys walked closer. Both of them pushed Dark Link down.

"Wolf and Fang," Dark Link scolded. "Are you's two only angry because I was the one that turned you human-" Fang knocks Dark Link out. Both of them glare at the the rest of the bright red- eyed guys. Ganon lets go of Ellen and runs off. Wario, Donkey Kong, and Fox follows him. Sahara jumps down and lands next to Ellen on her feet. The two girls glances at Wolf and Fang.

"Wolf," Ellen said looking puzzled. "How are you, human?"

"Dark Link cast a spell on Fang and I," Wolf responded.

"He can't do that though, he's Dark Link," Ellen shouted.

"Actually," Fang coughs for a moment. "He can. He was able to get ahold of Lilinia's staff and cast spells on us. For right now, we're stuck like this forever."

"Lilinia's staff," Ellen stopped for a moment to think. _I thought it can only cause people to get hurt. Wait a minute,if he's using Lilinia's staff, does this mean Lilinia's alive? _Dark clouds started to form which it started raining. The rain was pouring down pretty fast which caused everyone to be soaked wet. Ellen and Sahara started to shiver from being wet in the rain.

"We should go somewhere dry," Wolf said as he looks up. "One of us could end up getting sick if we don't go somewhere dry."

"Have you heard of the disease, sfierceona," Ellen asked.

"Yes," Wolf responded. "I'm not dealing with any deaths right now unless its those freaking spidefang and cursens." Wolf, Fang, Ellen, and Sahara ran into a different area that was dry and fell asleep.

**Forest**

_1:00 A.M_

Kai and Jasmine yawned at the same time while they were watching for enemies. They sat down and dozed off. about a fifteen minutes later, A spidefang walks over and attacks Marth. Marth snaps awake and screams, which causes Rin to snap awake. Rin draws her sword and attacks the spidefang.

"Get out of here," Rin snapped.

"Just because you made a good attack doesn't mean you're going to-" Rin cuts the spidefang with her sword and watches the spidefang drop dead. Marth weakly gets up and hugs Rin.

"Rin," Marth said sounding slightly weak. "Thank you for saving me." Rin pulls out a small healing potion and uses it on Marth.

"I've been saving that for emergencies," Rin said as she watches Marth heal up. Marth continues hugging Rin which he starts to slightly squeeze her. Rin hugs Marth back. Dark was having a nightmare about Pit dying from Sfierceona.

_in Dark's nightmare..._

"Pit? Where are you," Dark yelled sounding worried. She continues to wonder around to see if Pit was okay. After walking through some trees and bushes, she sees Pit being attacked by a spidefang. "Pit! Don't worry I'll save you!" She pulls out her sword and quickly attacks the spidefangs.

"Dark..." Pit said sounding very weak. Dark uses her most powerful move with her sword on the spidefang. She quickly runs over to Pit and catches him when he collaspes.

"Pit!"

"Dark," Pit looks up at Dark which he has a hard time keeping his eyes open. "I want you to remember that once I die, I'll still be with you forever. My soul will be next to you everyday, don't forget it. Don't die...because of me...keep...living...I-I...love you..." Pit closes his eyes and stops breathing. Dark's eyes were became watery and tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too, Pit," She sobbed. "Why did you have to die like this? This is all the spidefangs fault! If they haven't given you sfierceona, you would of still lived!"

"Dark," A familar voice said. She has long brown hair that goes up to her upper back. She's wearing a violet and black dress and walks over to Dark.

"Who are you," Dark said looking puzzled.

"It's me, Rin," She responded.

"It can't be you," Dark said in disbelief. "If you truely were Rin, you'd wouldn't be sounding this calm during situations like this."

"You have to relax," Rin responded. "You just have to wake up."

"Wake up...?"

_10:00 A.M_

"Dark," Rin said trying to wake Dark up. "Wake up." Dark slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Rin.

"Huh?"

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was?"

"Yeah."

"Is Pit alive?"

"Of course," Rin points at Pit which he's sitting on a tree branch.

"Oh thank goddess," Dark shouted out of relief. She gets up and flies over to Pit. "Hi Pit."

"Hey," Pit smiles at Dark. "You seem happy." Dark hugs Pit.

"I'm so glad your alive!" Pit chuckles at Dark.

"This isn't good," Sheik said. "Over half of us aren't waking up.

"You think they got infected with the sfierceona and died while sleeping," Michael asked.

"It's possible."

"Most of them look as pale as ghosts."

"Don't go near them," Sheik commanded. "I can't stand to see you getting infected...or worse." Michael walks over to Sheik and hugs her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sheik started blushing as Michael started to slightly squeeze her.

"Guys, help," A familiar voice shouted.

"Who said that?" Sheik said

"Help," the voiced shouted to the point where he's almost screaming.

"Ike!" Sheik runs over to a deep big hole where Ike has almost fallen and helps him out.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Those stupid spidefangs," Ike commented. "They took Rio away!"

"We can still save her."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You can follow me," Sheik said. She glances at Michael for a moment. "You wanna come with?"

"Yeah," Michael responded. He, Sheik and Ike wondered off to look for Rio.

* * *

Hey everyone, here's another chappie for ya! Hm, all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed this lovely chappie.


	12. The Villian's Plan

**Lilinia's Castle**

_1:45 P.M_

"Let me out of here," Rio shouted. She was stuck in a black cage. The bars were very close together so Rio couldn't get out. "Help!" Footsteps were heard. "Hello?!"

"Don't worry, It's me, Ike," Ike shouted.

"Keep it down," Sheik scolded. "Someone could hear you." Ike, Sheik, And Michael runs over to the cage and glances around to see if there was a lock. The lock was found in the bottom center of the cage. Sheik pulls out one of her needles and tries to unlock the lock with it. ten minutes later, the cage was unlocked. Ike opens the cage door, grabs Rio's wrist, and pulls her out and kisses her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Ike said softly. He hugs Rio to the point where Rio can barely breathe. She hugs Ike back. "For a moment I thought you died." Rio hears a loud crash sound. She looks around to see where the sound came from. Wolf, Fang, Ellen and Sahara runs over to where Rio, Ike, Michael, and Sheik are.

"Guys," Rio looked puzzled for a moment, The four guys had snow on their heads. "Why is there snow on your foreheads?"

"It's snowing," Fang replied. "It's starting to really come down."

"We have to out of here," Ike commanded. "If any of us stay here any longer, we could end up getting caught by Lilinia or Dolan."

"He's got a point," Wolf commented.

"Where do you think we should go?"

"Anywhere that's warm."

"How about that cave?" Ike points to a cave that's across from Lilinia's castle. It looks like the cave is very close to the cave, but it's actually far away.

"It's not the best place for warmth, but it does have some shelter. That should work."

"Are you sure it's pretty close," Sahara asked.

"Don't worry," Fang responded. "Far away or not, we'll still get there.

Ike and Wolf leads everyone out of Lilinia's castle to the cave.

**Forest**

_3:00 P.M_

"I hope my sister's okay," Dark said sounding as she's worried.

"Don't worry," Rin said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Besides, I'm sure Ike would be screaming if Rio died," Pit said. Dark glares at Pit for a second.

"Please don't talk like that."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's go find Rio," Dark said. "Rin, can you come with?"

"Sure," Rin said.

"If Rin's going, I'm coming with," Marth said.

"If Dark's going, I'm coming with then," Pit said. "I will do my best to keep this girl happy."

"Pit, that's really sweet," Dark said smiling at Pit. Rin, Marth, Pit, and Dark Went off to look for Rio.

**The Crystal Swamp **

_3:30 P.M_

Dolan was making plans to stop the heroes from trying to defeat them and take over the world. The cloaked woman that revived Fox walks in and moves her hood up. Her eyes looked slightly dull and she looked much paler then usual. Her arms and legs were shakey to the point where it looked like she was going to collaspe.

"Lilinia," Dolan looked confused for a moment. _She looks as pale as a ghost! Is she infected with sfierceona? If so, I found some herbs that can help her. I'm not going to loose her and end up loosing to a bunch of heroes! _"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lilinia snapped.

"I'm sorry for asking," Dolan said with a rude-like attitude.

"Don't talk to me like that," Lilinia yelled.

"Why are you so moody?!"

"Because..." Lilinia's voice cracked to the point where she couldn't be understood. She becomes weak and collaspes. Dolan catches Lilinia and pulls out a herb and uses it on her.

"You need to tell me if you're feeling okay," Dolan said calmly.

"I was feeling fine," Lilinia responded. "I just felt weak all of a sudden."

"You probably had sfierceona."

"Really," Lilinia said with a slightly frightened tone.

"Yes," Dolan responded. "You don't need to worry about that anymore. I fixed the problem, right now we need to plan so we can defeat the heroes."

"So, what are going to do?"

"Well," Dolan stopped for a moment to think. "How about we turn some of those heroes into villians?"

"I already did that," Lilinia said.

"How about we get our cursens and spidefangs to team up and attack them?"

"Not a a bad idea," Lilinia said. "The heroes'll have a better chance of getting sfierceona with the creatures teaming up." Both of the villians smirked at the idea of the creatures teaming up.

"As soon as we meet the heroes, We'll fight," Dolan said.

"Where?"

"It doesn't matter where we fight," Dolan paused for a moment and glances at Lilinia. "What matters is the heros loosing."

**Cave**

_4:00 P.M_

Rin, Dark, Pit, and Marth went into a dark cave. There were several different kinds of crystals throughout the cave. Some crystals were clear and had cracks in them. some of them had some colors, some of them were red, some were purple, some were blue, and some were black.

"Rio," Dark yelled in the cave. Her voiced echoed throughout the cave. Rio looks around for a moment.

"Dark," Rio responded. Her voice echoed throughout the cave. Dark, Rin, Marth and Pit goes deeper in the cave.

"Rio," Dark yelled. "Are you Alright?!"

"Yeah," Rio said sounding slightly tired. Dark, Pit, Rin, and Marth starts running over to Rio. Rio has some minor cuts on her face and arms. A loud scream is heard. Rio gets up and She, Marth, Pit, Dark, and Rin runs towards where the scream is coming from. There was a girl with dark, blonde hair holding on the edge of the cave. The girl has blue eyes, and a red rose dress with a tears on the bottom and at her waist area. The edge of the cave started to crack and the five guys runs over to the edge and helps the girl up right before the edge breaks off.

"Are you okay," Dark asked. The girl had several cuts on her face and arms. There was a gash on her right arm.

"Besides theese cuts, I'm Okay," The girl replied. Rio rips part of her sleeve off wraps it around the girl's wound area. "Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome," Rio responded.

"I'm Dark," she Introduces herself. She points to everyone as she calls their name. "This is Rin, The prince is Marth, and The angel is Pit, and this is Rio."

"Hey," Rin, Marth, Pit, and Rio said at the same time.

"My name is Caitlyn," She responded.

"It's nice to meet you," Pit said.

"Hey Rio," Rin asked. "Where's the rest of the people in your group?"

"Everyone," Rio commanded. She raises her arm up to get everyones attention. "Follow me." Everyone starts walking to the other side of the cave. A spidefang was hiding in the cave and breaks large crystals and the large crystal fall which causes a powerful shake in the cave. Rin stops for a moment. Another large crystal falls to the ground. It starts cracking the cave.

"Guys," Rin says in a serious tone. "Someone's trying to destroy this cave." Rio, Dark, Marth, Caitlyn,and Pit stops and glances at Rin. Two huge crystals land onto the cracks in the ground, causing the cracks to become so deep it starts to break. "We need to get out of here."

"What about the other guys," Pit said.

"Yell," Rio commanded. "Everyone, yell as loud as you can so the other guys can hear."

"Got it," Marth said.

"Hey," The six guys yelled as loud as they can. The loudness caused a crystal from the ceiling of the cave to break. "You need to get out of this cave, it's about to break!" Ike and Wolf heard the messege from the six guys.

"Guys," Ike said in a commanding way which sounded slightly snappy. "We're getting out!"

"It's heavily snowing," Sheik said. "What are we suppose to-" Ike and Wolf leads everyone to get out of the cave. Rio, Rin, Caitlyn, Marth, Pit, and Dark Try to find a way to get out of the cave.

"Running out of this cave isn't going to work," Rio said. "Everyone who doesn't have wings, hold onto someone that does have wings." Caitlyn runs over to Rio and holds on to her back without touching her wings. Rin turns into her phoenix form. Marth runs over to Rin and hops onto her back. The ground breaks and everyone falls for a little bit. Rin, Rio, and Dark starts flying up and starts to get out of the cave. Marth looks down and sees the same spidefang that broke the crystsals fall. The spidefang is unconcious.

"Is everyone okay," Marth asked.

"Yeah," Rio, Dark, and Caitlyn replied.

"So far so good," Pit replied, trying to be optimistic. Dark looks around as everyone is on their way out of the cave. She hears a couple of soft whispers. _Dark, help me. I don't want to die. _ There was another soft whisper, but it was to soft and quiet to hear and understand it. Dark's heart starts to pound a little bit as another soft whisper speaks. _Aren't you going to help me? I thought you were a hero. _Later on, The six guys were out of the cave the same way Ike and Wolf's group went out. Marth hops off of Rin. She turns back to normal. The six guys ran into Ike and Wolf's group.

"Are you guys okay," Ike asked.

"Just fine," Dark replied. _Who was speaking to me? _It was the only question Dark was curious about. _How does that voice know me?_ _Why did the voice sound...dead?_

"Guys," Fang said sounding slightly worried. "Where should we sleep now?"

"There's no way we can move out of this area," Ike said. "We're going to have to sleep here for now."

"It's cold," Sheik snapped.

"Cuddle up with a buddy," Ike replied. "You'll be warmer. We can't go anywhere else right now, because it's unsafe."

"Don't worry," Michael Said. We'll be fine, let's just stay together, okay?"

"Okay," Sheik replied. They both walked to a large tree, sat down, and hugged each other. Rio and Ike glances at each other and nods. They sits under a tree and hug each other to stay warm. Both of them fell fast asleep. Marth glomps on Rin.

"Marth," Rin said, raising an eyebrow at Marth. "What was that for?"

"It's cold,"Marth snapped. Rin hugs Marth. _Rin's really warm. It's a good thing she can turn into a phoenix. I want this moment to last._

"Hey pit," Dark said. "What do ya wanna do?"

"I want to stay warm," Pit said shivering. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course," Dark smiles. Pit runs over to a tree next to Marth and Rin. Dark and Pit hugged and squeezed each other to stay warm.

"Wolf," Ellen said while she starts walking over to him. "You think it's cold out here?"

"A little bit," Wolf replied.

"Should we hug each other like everyone else is doing?"

"No," Wolf snapped.

"Aren't you going to get cold?"

"I like cold air," Wolf said. Ellen walks over and sits next to Wolf. _She's only next to me. It's not like she's hugging me, so I should probably just deal with it. _Later on, Wolf dozed off. Ellen dozed off a after Wolf fell asleep and her head was resting on Wolf's left arm.

* * *

Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had writer's block so I couldn't think of anything for the moment (not anymore of course!) So, here's a long chappie for ya, hope ya enjoy it! All OC's belong to their respective owners.


	13. Snow

**The Crystal Swamp**

_6:30 P.M_

All cursens and spidefangs were grouped together. Both of the creatures were looking around, puzzled. Lilinia and Dolan stood on top of a huge rock. Lilinia and Dolan commanded all the spidefangs and the cursens to be dead quiet. Both of the creatures flinch and looks up at Dolan and Lilinia.

"All of you will do everything you can make the heroes loose," Lilinia and Dolan commanded. "Understand?"

"Yes commander," All the creatures yelled with pride.

"That's the tone I want to hear," Dolan said. Lilinia smirked at Dolan's comment. Both of the leaders jumped off the rocks and walks off. The spidefangs and cursens followed Lilinia and Dolan. A guy with black hair walks past Dolan and Lilinia. He's wearing a dark grey shirt, black jeans, and black boots. A couple of zombies followed him.

"Who's he?" Dolan said, sounding puzzled.

"I heard his name is Jordan," Lilinia replied to Dolan. "I heard he's the king of the zombies." As everyone's walking, Dolan and Lilinia looks up and notices that it's snowing.

"It's snowing," Lilinia commented. Dolan smirks at Lilinia's comment.

"This is a good thing, Dolan said. "That means the heroes have a better chance of catching sfierceona."

"We also have a chance of getting it too," Lilinia said.

"We got these," Dolan pulls out the herbs and shows them to Lilinia. Lilinia had a blank expression.

"Good thing we got a lot of those," Lilinia said happily.

"I need to ask you something," Dolan says to Lilinia.

"Yes?"

"Do you think where ever we find the heroes, it's where we're going to fight?"

"Well," Lilinia pauses for a moment. "You said that it doesn't matter where we fight, what matters is if the heroes loose."

"That's the answer I was looking for," Dolan said.

"So," Lilinia glances at Dolan. "Let's go talk to Jordan. I think he could just join with us."

"We can try," Dolan replied. "All cursens and spidefangs, stop!" All spidefangs and cursens listened to Dolan's order. Dolan and Lilinia runs over to Jordan. Jordan faces Dolan and Lilinia which they looked like they want something.

"Hi," Lilinia said. "My name is Lilinia, and this is Dolan," she points at Dolan. Jordan rolls his eyes. "You seem evil."

"I am," Jordan said.

"We're villians as well, would you liike to join us?"

"Let me think," Jordan glances at Lilinia and Dolan then at the cursens and spidefangs. "No."

"Why," Lilinia and Dolan said.

"Why are the heroes winning? There should've been more cursens and spidefangs after them."

**Forest**

_7:15 P.M_

Kai is in her Wolf form. Jasmine's shivering to death while snow falls on her. Kai gave Jasmine the expression that she's better then her because of being a laguz. Jasmine didn't get what what Kai's expression was. Both girls looked around for any movement. Link and Roy started to move. Kai and Jasmine glances at the moving bodies.

"They're moving," Jasmine said. "They must be alive!" She starts to walk towards the bodies, but she stops when she sees a cursen charging at them. The cursen makes an attack at Jasmine, but a sword stabs the cursen. Jasmine and Kai glances at a green haired girl. She's wearing a blue dress, brown shoes, and is carrying a long sword. She glances at Kai and Jasmine.

"Lyn," Jasmine shouted. "I didn't know you were going to help us!"

"Just because I'm an assist trophy doesn't mean I can't join," Lyn snapped.

"I didn't mean to offend you," Jasmine responded. Link and Roy glanced at eachother. They were suprised they have made it this far to survive. Link looks around in the ground then sees a black and white shakuhachi flute. He walks over and picks the shakuhachi flute up.

"What is that," Roy asked, looking confused.

"I think it's a shakuhachi flute," Link responded. "It's a flute made out of bamboo. I think you play it like it's a recorder."

"You think you can play it?"

"Maybe," Link puts the mouth piece up to his mouth. he puts all of his fingers into the wholes of the shakuhachi flute. He plays the highest note, but he blows on it too hard. Roy and Jasmine cover their ears as Link makes the bad note.

"Link," Roy scolded. "Try to blow it softer." Link plays the highest note much softer, and wind surrounds him. "Whoa, that's really cool!" Link stopped playing as soon as soon as a huge group of cursens and spidefangs were charging at them. There were over twenty spidefangs and twenty-two cursens charging. Link, Roy, Jasmine, Kai, and Lyn started to run off until they saw a a little girl on the ground, unconious. She has dark brown hair and eyes. She's wearing a short sleeve black hoodie, black jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"She's human," Link said.

"We should help her," Roy stated. "I think she's still alive. Lyn walks over to the girl and feels for her palse. "She's alive."

"It's that Forester girl," Jasmine said.

"I heard her name's Z," Roy said. Link walks over and gently picks her up. Everyone ran towards to the snowfield where Ike's and Wolf's group are.

**Snowfield**

_9:00 P.M_

Everyone's sleeping while snow heavily falls. Snow starts to come down more intensly, causing Wolf and Ike to wake up. Ike slightly shivers from the cold weather. He notices that Rio is cuddled up, but she's buried by the snow. Ike instantly had a worried expression and quickly moves the snow off of Rio. She looked completely different. She now has blue hair that was tied in a pony-tail and green eyes. She's wearing a brown vest, a black tee-shirt where her sleeves reach her elbows, black jeans, and green boots and her angel wings were slightly larger. Ike gasped in disbeleif at Rio's new appearance. _Is this really Rio, or did one of the spidefangs get her and killed her, _he thought. He puts his hand on Rio's left cheek which it felt slightly warm. Rio starts to wake up. Ike sighs out of relief.

"Ike," Rio said sounding tired. "Are you okay?"

"I was really worried about you," He replied. "I thought you died." Rio hugs Ike, smiling. Ike feels a little of Rio's warmth and hugs her back. Rio isn't the only one that was buried in snow. Pit is moving the snow off of Dark. Dark was also completely different. She now has black hair that leads to a boy-like hair style and has dark blue eyes. Shes wearing a dark, midnight blue top that has one short sleeve on one arm and a long sleeve to the point where her hand is covered on her other arm, black jeans, and white scandels. What shocked Pit the most is Dark's wings, they're no longer black. Dark started to wake up and looks at Pit.

"Dark," Pit said sounding confused. "Is this you?"

"Yes," She replied. Both angels got up and looked around. Snow was coming down heavily everywhere. There was fog to the point where anyone couldn't see eachother. Fang, Michael, Sheik, Marth, and Rin woke up from cold temperature. Everyone, except Rins shivering.

"Rin," Ike said. "How can you handle this?"

"I'm part phoenix," Rin responded. Everyone seemed to be slightly paler from cold temperature, except Ellen, who looked extremly pale.

"Guys," Ike said trying to sound brave. "Lets get up and get out of here."

"Are you serious," Fang snapped. "We can't see each other!"

"We can all stick together by talking and holding on to each other."

"There is no way I am doing that," Wolf snapped. "I don't care how cold it is, but I'm not going to do that!"

"You're only saying this stuff to act manly and tough," Ike said. "You need to get your act together. If you stay together with a girl it doesn't make you soft!" Wolf shoots a glare at Ike. The two boys continue to argue until they heard footsteps.

"What's with all the arguing," A voice said.

"Who said that," Wolf and Ike asked in a serious tone. A girl with purple hair and blood red eyes walks over to Wolf and Ike blindly. She's wearing a white and purple collar shirt with quarter sleeves, black skinny jeans, snow boots, and a robot necklace.

"My name is Jane," she said. "Have you seen my glasses? I lost them while I wondered around."

"No," Fang replied. He tries to walk towards Jane, but he was slightly off. "Aren't you cold from this nasty weather?"

"Yes," Jane replied. "If you use alot of energy it can help you stay warm."

"You're right," Fang replied.

"Guys," Jane said. "I can help you get out of this mess. You just have to listen to my footsteps and voice. If we can believe, it may just work." Almost everyone that was sitting gets up except for Ellen, who started to have blisters on her skin. Wolf sighs then helps Ellen up.

"You feel really cold," Wolf said. "You think you can hang in there?"

"Of course," Ellen said.

"You know," Rin said. "I got herbs to help you if you need them. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good," Rin said. Marth's hugging Rin from behind because he's trying to stay warm.

"Lets go everyone," Ike and Wolf said. "If we're getting out of here now we better go, anyone that's still not awake we have to leave behind." Everyone that's start slowly walks off. About an hour later, everyone was half way out from the snowfield. Jane's leading the way out of the snowfield, Pit and Dark were holding hands, Marth's hugging Rin from behind, Sheik and Michael are holding hands, Fang's has his arms crossed to stay warm while walking, and Ellen's holding on to Wolf's arm while walking. Every minute everyone tries to glance at each other while the snow is heavily falling. Ellen becomes weak to the point where she can't walk anymore. Wolf catches her before she falls to the ground.

"Guys," Wolf said, trying to get everyones attention. "Stop!" The group stops. Rin runs over to Wolf and Ellen and uses the herbs on Ellen. For some reason, It wasn't working like its supposed to.

"Come on," Wolf said softly. "You've been though a lot, but just hang in there a little longer."

"Wolf..." Ellen said with a weak and gravily voice. "Don't let the villians win. I'm counting on you and the rest of the group and the other heroes to defeat them. I also want you to know that," She paused and tried to breathe. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"You want me to know what?"

"I want you to know," Ellen looks up at Wolf, trying to keep her eyes open. "I love you." She closed her eyes and no longer felt any warmth. Wolf sighs while Ike and Rio walks over.

"We lost another one," Ike said. "You have to put her down." Wolf carefully puts Ellen down in the snow. "We must keep on going until this scary mess is done, that's when we can get emotional," Everyone continues walking and eventually gets out of the snowfield.

* * *

Hello everyone! Here's another chappie of disappearance. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I had writers block (again) so I couldn't think of anything. One more thing to say, all OC's belong to their respective owners and I hope this chappie is kinda sad-like but good at the same time. :)


	14. Zelda's Lullaby

**SnowField**

_11:15 P.M_

Link, who's holding Z, is leading his group. The snow has slightly lightened up since Wolf's and Ike's group left. It's now easier to see. A little bit of blonde hair was seen through the snow on the ground. Roy walks over and brushes the dirt off. The body reveals Caitlyn, extremely pale looking.

"Oh my god," The redhead shouted. He checks for Caitlyn's pause. Fortunately, there was a pause. "She's alive!" He helps the cold girl up and hugs her to warm her up. "You must be really cold."

"Thank you," Caitlyn said. Her voice sounded weak and cracky, which made Roy worry about her. Roy slowly picks Caitlyn up, she was lighter then he thought. He kept her close to him so the cold blonde would be warm. Link starts to hear a soft voice.

"Is anyone hearing that," The master sword guy asked. Roy gives him a look as if he was starting to go crazy. He looks down and sighs. He starts to hear a little bit of music. It sounded like Zelda's lullaby, but Link covered his ears because he thought he was hearing things. The music got a little louder and he heard singing. _  
_

_Go to sleep,_

_Close your eyes and soothe,_

_You'll soon doze to another world._

_Sleep princess,_

_Take a nice long rest,_

_Let me make your dreams come true._

The green tunic boy glances around, looking confused. Z starts to wake up, and glances at Link.

"Where am I," She asked. Link glances at the twelve year old for a moment.

"We're in the middle of a Snowfield," He responded. "We'll make it out alive, trust me."

"Okay," Z said. Link leads the group to get out of the snowfield. As they're leaving, Roy feels a little bump while he walks. He looks down and sees extra snow, so he kicks some snow off and sees Ellen's body. Roy gasps then runs up to catch Link.

"Link," the redhead asked.

"What?"

"Do you think we're going to live?"

"I hope so."

"I'm starting to lose hope."

"Why?"

"Now everyone is dying. It's either disease wise or the poison or...there's always something now these days," Roy started to shout. "It's crazy and I can barely take it anymore!"

"Roy," Link scolded. Roy becomes dead silent. "You need keep your cool, just trust me for now."

"Fine."

**The Bridge of Eldin**

_midnight_

Samus, whose in her zero suit, and Falco are chatting to each other about how exhausting and scary all the monstrous creatures are.

"You know," the zero suit girl paused for a second to hear something. She heard footsteps for a moment, but it stopped. "These creatures keep on coming back and it won't stop. I'm starting to think this is not going to end, but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to fight until I die."

"Me too," Falco agreed. "Do you think anyone has died so far?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I'm not going to get involved with all the misery and stuff."

"Got that right," Samus said. Footsteps were being heard again. She turns around to see if there was anyone near by. No one besides Falco was around. A mysterious guy that was hooded was behind Falco in a flash. She glances at the mysterious man the points her palyazer at him. "Who are you?!"The guy takes off his hood and reveals orange hair.

"Do I look familar?"

"Lee..." Samus gasped.

"What?"

"I thought you were dead."

"Well," He shoots a glare at Samus for a monent, then his expression changes back to normal. "I'm not."

"Then what happened," Falco asked.

"I was busy attacking cursens, spidefangs, and other creatures."

"Oh."

**Jungle Japes**

_12:30 A.M_

Ike, Wolf, and everyone else that's in their group finally arrived here to take a relaxing break. However, Ike and Wolf were arguing about the creatures.

"There's no way we're going to live," Wolf snapped. "They keep on coming back and most of us are dying out!"

"That doesn't mean we should give up," Ike growled.

"Every time those creatures come back there are more of them and they're stronger!"

"Do you even realize how far we have gotten through?!" Fire flies past between the two boys.

"Enough," Rin snapped. "Yous two have been arguing for over a half an hour and I'm getting tired of it!" Fang, Pit, and Rio glances at Wolf and Ike. It was a dead, awkward silence. The two boys looks at each other then looks down.

"I apologize," Ike said. "We shouldn't be fighting about the creatures, we all know they'll keep on coming to us. We just need to stick together and hope for the best."

"I guess you're right," Wolf mumbled. Pit and Dark are sitting at the edge of the logs, staring at the moving water. The two angels glances at each other lovingly.

"What are we going to do now," Fang asked. "This is really boring."

"We're going to rest here for now until something bad happens," Ike commanded. Everyone else glances at each other and shrugs. The spiky bluenette walks over to Rio and hugs her from behind. Rio smiles and hugs Ike back, feeling his warmth. Jane looks around then starts to fall asleep, but hears a voice. _Save the world. _The whisper's still speaking, however it was too hard to understand it.

"Did anyone hear that," Jane asked.

"No," Dark responded.

"I heard something," Michael spoke. "It was a whisper."

"I wonder who it's from," Jane said.

"It's too hard to tell," Fang said to Jane.

"Lets just rest," Michael spoke.

"You're right," Jane said. In about five minutes later, everyone's asleep. Everything was dark, almost pitch black, but you could still see the water. A soul appeared and tried speak loud enough for everyone to hear. _Guys, be careful...I mustn't say who I am, I'll be tortured by the king of spirits if I do, but I'm only going to say this message; I believe in you guys, You just need to believe in yourselves and you may be able to accomplish the goal. _No one heard the message except for Ike and Wolf, who woke up from the whisper.

"That whisper..." Wolf said softly.

"It sounded a little familiar, could it be that Sahara girl?" Wolf gave Ike a look as if he was way off. "What?"

"Lets just get back to sleep."

"You're right," The two boys fall fast asleep. The soul was still there, but it sounded as if she was crying. _I don't think anyone remembers me..._

* * *

Hello everyone! Here is another chappie of disappearance. It's a bit shorter then the last chapter, I'm very sorry about that. Anyways, the final chapter will arrive soon, so the final battle is coming, woot! Also, I would like to thank DarkZelda (A.K.A DarkZelda15 on dA) for helping me come up with the lyrics for Zelda's lullaby. Anyways, all ocs belong to their respective owners and I hope ya enjoyed the chappie!


	15. The Freeze of Time

**Luigi's Mansion**

_1:00 A.M_**  
**

All cursens and spidefangs were destroying the Mansion. The two creatures tried to look for anything useful, however, there was nothing very useful for them to use to attack the heroes. Dolan and Lilinia glances at each other as the creatures destroy every part of the mansion.

"We're almost done," A cursen yelled.

"Hurry up," Dolan commanded. "As soon as we finish, we need to continue looking for the heroes." As soon as he said that, the mansion collapsed into small pieces, which looked almost like dust at certain areas. The cursens and spidefangs run over to the two leaders and start leaving. A small portal appeared, it was dark purple swirling with black, which would lead to where the heroes are; Jungle Japes. Lilinia starts to walk into the portal, but Dolan stops her.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Dolan, Lilinia, the cursens, and spidefangs heard footsteps. It was Jordan with a bunch of zombies walking with him. The two leaders and creatures quickly gets into the portal before someone was going to get killed. The king of the zombies rolls his eyes when they and the creatures were going into the portal.

"That was the most pathetic move I've seen so far," He snarled.

**The Bridge of Eldin**

_1:30 A.M_

It was almost dead silent. Almost everyone was asleep, except for Z, who just started to wake up. The little girl looks around to see if there was any danger coming. There was no sound, so Z glances at everyone who were asleep. She tries to wake Link up, which is by lightly tapping his shoulder. He starts to open his eyes and makes a very light groaning sound.

"What do you want," Link whispered.

"Do you think everyone else is okay?"

"Probably-" He pauses and gets a vision of something. It was a vision of a blinding light. They Hylian shakes his head for a moment then glances at Z. "Okay, I think we should go look for the other guys." He pulls out a bomb and throws it to the ground near everyone, he doesn't hurt anyone, but it made a loud boom sound, causing everyone else to wake up. Roy snaps awake and quickly gets up.

"What just happened," Roy said in a fast, serious tone. "I'm not kidding."

"I needed to wake all of you."

"Why?"

"I think something is about to happen."

"Like what?"

"A battle."

"Hm," Roy has a thinking expression. "Lets go then!"

"Okay," Link says. The hylian and everyone else runs off and goes to other areas, then later on goes to Jungle Japes.

**Jungle Japes**

_2:30 A.M_**  
**

Link, Roy, Caitlyn, Kai, and Jasmine finally found the other heroes. Lilinia, Dolan, the cursens, and the spidefangs were well hidden in the area. Everyone was basically sleeping, so Link pulls out a bomb and throws it to the ground without hurting anyone. A loud boom was heard, causing, Ike and Wolf to snap awake. the rest that were sleeping started to wake up. Rin woke up and yawned as she saw Link, giving him a bored expression.

"What," Link said as he saw Rin's expression.

"Nothing," She responded sounding slightly tired.

"Ike," Rio says as she looks up at Ike. "You know what to do."

"Link," Ike scolded. "Why did you do that?"

"I needed to wake all of you guys up."

"Why?"

"I can feel that something bad is about to happen right here, possibly very shortly," Link said in a very serious tone.

"Oh dear," Ike sighed. "Will this ever end-" He stopped talking for a moment. Footsteps were being heard. "Someone's coming." He was right. It's Jordan who's coming. He brought his zombies along to show how he is. Michael catches a glance from Jordan then quickly gets up and unsheathes his sword.

"It's Jordan," Michael spoke.

"Jordan," Ike said as if he he somewhat knew who the guy was. "Is he the king of the zombies or something like that?"

"Yes," Michael charges at Jordan as soon as he comes and tries to attack someone. "Get out of here!"

"No," Jordan said. He raises his scythe then swings it at Michael. Sheik gasps as Jordan's scythe is about to hit Michael. The two boys continued fighting and while they're fighting, Lilinia and Dolan starts sneaking over behind Ike to stab him.

"Are you ready," Dolan whispered to Lilinia. Ike glances to the left and right, but he didn't see anything. He shrugs and goes back to watching the boys fight. Lilinia glances at Dolan and gives him a nod. "Okay, now." Lilinia pulls out her dagger, and stabs Dolan. The spidefang's eyes were wide out of disbelief and pain then he coughs like crazy. "What are you doing?!" Ike looks behind and sees the two villains and grabs Rio and holds her close to him.

"I did what I needed to do," Lilinia smirked.

"You traitor," Dolan screamed. "What did I ever do to you?!" The evil blonde doesn't give Dolan a response. "Oh fine, don't answer me. when I die, I'll be in Hell." He collapses to the ground and shortly doesn't move a muscle. Ike's eyes were widen from what Lilinia just did to Dolan.

"Are you joining our side now?"

"Of course not," Lilinia snapped. Ike gets up and points his sword at Lilinia.

"So you're going to stay evil, huh," He snaps. Wolf runs over to Ike and stops him from doing anything. "Wolf!"

"Ike," Wolf shouted. "Look up!"

"Okay," Ike said as if Wolf as starting to go insane. He looks up and there was a bright light orb. It starts to shine, causing everywhere to be really bright to the point where no one could see. A hand could slightly be seen. There was also a hint of black hair with red highlights. Time froze, causing the whole battle that's going on completely freeze. The hand and hair started moving closer, starting to show a face, but because time froze, no one could ask a question...

_End of The disappearance of Many Smashers Part 2..._

* * *

Here is the last chapter of the story, woot! Sorry if it seems a little rushed, anyways, there will be a another story for this soon, so woohoo! Alrighty, so All OCs belong to their respective owners and I hope you enjoyed this story! ^_^


End file.
